Yes, My Lover
by Laughtur
Summary: You, a Butler/Maid are serving in the Phantomhive Mansion. But, one day. You hear strange attracting noises from Ciel Phantomhive's Study! You indulge in a hot occasion. Rated M For: Inappropriate Topics, Graphic Imaginative Scenes. Review Please!


**Kuroshitsuji** - Yes, My Lover.

**Author's Note** (**Important!**): Salutations all, my little fillies. Sorry for the long wait. I mean** LONG** wait. I was in New York, then Las Vegas and then Portland. I had to visit family and friends. And travel a bit to take a long break from my personal life. So, yeah. This time, I typed a new story. One-Shot, AU/OOC. Rated M, Sexual Activity, Yaoi, Inappropriate Topics, Bad Language and other stuff. Anyways, YOU. That's right you will be in the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Moans, Groans, Pants, Hisses and Grunts filled the Mansion. Nothing else can be heard near Ciel Phantomhive's Study. Nope, not one bit. These sounds you are imagining right now are probably louder then expected. You, can hear the sound of skin-slapping and wet, squirting noises coming right from the room. A blush covers your face, you know what's currently happening in there. "S-sebastian! Go faster, harder, deeper!" a voice shouts from within the room. You gasp as you hear another voice.<br>"Yes, my Lover!" You blush furiously and become extremely nosey. To get in on the sexual, hot, wet extremely arousing action. You need to find a way to see, to relieve your desires and arousal. A small hole in the next room goes straight through the wall shows and the occasion. You peek through, and there you see. A young boy, Ciel and a grown man, Sebastian. Having a 'hot' time.  
>Ciel, the head master was under the butler. Legs high in the air, face flushed with blush, arms tangled in white,<br>cold, crisp sheets. Mouth completely open and making lucious sounds. The butler however, had a smirk across his face,  
>thrusting like a wild tiger, a small tint of blush on his cheeks. The sight that you see, is incredible. It arouses you,<br>makes you wet. Causing your hips to thrust forward slightly. As if you we're in the special event. You suddenly have the a urge to touch yourself, and you do.  
>Your breathe is hot, everything is dizzy. Your body quivers as the view before you continues to happen. "A-ah! Sebastian!<br>I'm going t-to c-cum!" Ciel panted as the Butler stroked the erection the young boy had. Making it harder for Ciel to hold in his 'baby-batter.'Then, a white streak explodes out of his length. Spraying all over both of their stomaches. But, the Butler was still going strong. Thrusting, and thrusting, making Ciel erected again. You bit your lip and then. Pop, there goes the bubble. You release and it soaks your uniform slightly. "Nngh! Sebastian! I command you to FUCK me HARDER!" Ciel shouted in a terrible manner. "Yes, my Lover!" wentS Sebastian.  
>"A-AH! I feel so...AH!" Ciel screamed. Ciel absoulutely was having a VERY good time. He was starting to break slightly.<br>His 'glory hole' was open and loose. The thing that was thrusting into his hole was huge. And you can slighly see a small view of 'flesh' being shown. "My, Lord. May I inquire you prepare for my ejection." Sebastian mumbled. Ciel was lifted up and thrusted in to. "Bite into my shoulder my lord. Break the skin and let me recieve my goal."  
>Sebastian spoke into the boy's ear. And Ciel did bite into the butler's shoulder. Blood rushed down his back. And then...<br>"S-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel bellowed, white goo spurting into his private area. And you, you cum too. Spurting your own residue everywhere. "A-ah!" went Ciel. The stream still flowing. "Nngh! Ah!" After the few last thrusts everything stops. You take a deep breathe, as Sebastian pulls out of the boy. They both fall down on the bed and Ciel whispers: "Let's do it again. Sebastian." Ciel whispered. "Yes, My Lover." Sebastian replied back softly. You then prepare yourself again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And, there you go! What did you think? This has some smut. But, it's for my beloved fillies! Anyways,  
>Our Secret will updated very soon. Give me a couple days. And it will be uploaded promised! (Maybe.) So, review. And send me love PM's! -Laughtur<p> 


End file.
